A fluid product may be continuously delivered to a body using a cannula that is inserted into the body and remains in place for a period of time such as, for example, several days. Diabetes patients may use a subcutaneously positioned cannula for a continuous delivery of insulin via a drug infusion pump or for monitoring glucose levels using a sensor. Frequently, the patient initially applies a subcutaneous insertion device which includes a cannula device for subsequently delivering insulin by means of the pump. Older and/or weakened patients may encounter difficulties in correctly administering the drug due to impaired manual dexterity or lack of motor skills needed to properly handle the cannula device. Such difficulties may give rise to a risk that an incorrect dose is administered or that the cannula device is unintentionally and/or inappropriately triggered.
The subcutaneous insertion device may be a separate, reusable device. However the use of such an additional device may be perceived as being complicated to handle. Alternatively, disposable insertion devices are available. Disposable insertion devices are supplied with an attached infusion cannula. Once insertion is complete, the insertion device can be removed from the cannula and disposed.
The use of disposable insertion devices may be more expensive compared to reusable devices due to an increase in consumption of disposable insertion devices and an increased volume of sterile packing for each infusion set.
US 2007/0142776 A9 discloses an insertion device and insertion set. The insertion device for inserting at least a portion of at least one piercing member of an insertion set through the skin of a patient includes a device housing, a carrier body and a driver. The carrier body is slidably received within the device housing for movement between an advanced position and a retracted position. The driver is operatively coupled between the device housing and the carrier body to urge the carrier body from the retracted position toward the advanced position to place at least a portion of the at least one piercing member of the insertion set thorough the skin of the patient to install the insertion set to the patient. The receiving structure of the carrier body is removable from the insertion set while maintaining the installation of the insertion set to the patient.
US 2008/0319414 A1 discloses an insertion apparatus and a method for use with a device for delivery of a therapeutic fluid into a body of a patient and/or for sensing of a bodily analyte. The apparatus includes a housing adapted for loading therein at least one cannula cartridge unit having a protective member. The protective member accommodates at least one penetrating cartridge having a subcutaneously insertable element and a penetrating member. The apparatus includes a displacement mechanism capable of protracting the penetrating cartridge towards the body of the patient, where protraction of the penetrating cartridge results in insertion of the subcutaneously insertable element into the body of the patient.
US 2009/0198191 discloses patches for medical devices, wherein in various embodiments, an adhesive patch of a medical device may have selective areas with adhesive material of varying adhesion strengths. In other embodiments, an adhesive patch of a medical device may include adhesive material that may be activated by a catalyst to increase or decrease the adhesion strength of the adhesive material. In further embodiments, a medical device may include a pierceable membrane containing an agent, the pierceable membrane being positioned to be pierced by a needle and to cause some of the agent to be carried to the user-patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,663 B2 discloses an infusion medium delivery system, a device and method for delivering an infusion medium to a patient-user, including a needle inserter device, and a method for inserting a needle and/or cannula into a patient-user to convey the infusion medium to the patient-user.
WO 2009/004026 A1 discloses an inserter for an infusion set for intermittent or continuous administration of a therapeutic substance, such as for example insulin. The inserter comprises means for insertion and retraction of an introducer needle. With the inserter of this document, it is possible to introduce an insertion needle when placing a medical device subcutaneously or transcutaneously.